rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Symin Camulus
Symin Camulus is a graduated huntress from Haven academy in Mistral. She is the second-in-command of team GSBP (Gospel). After graduation, her team along with the members of team AGST (Ajysyt), establish a company namely Saktidibrata Enterprise settled at The Town of Spinning Wind Venduros in Mistral. She work as the company boss's eye to oversee the crime and unusual event that transpired at Venduros. Appearance Personality One can find her personality to be super weird. Symin is an unpredictable sort of character who desire exhilaration. She likes to poke her head in where it does not belong. When Gauth isn't around, she would brandish her subordinates with ridiculous orders. Symin is very calculative, often to display her calculative side in her seemingly dangerous mischief. It is evidently seen at how she rarely missed her target and unnecessarily involve the innocent. Although she often tends to pretend that everything doesn't go as she expected just to troll the person who question her plan. Sometimes she would just be dishonest about her plan and replace the fact with a ridiculously impossible stories. Her targets consist of criminals, terrorist, and any sort of villainous characters. Although she would pull minor prank on those who upset her to annoyance point regardless their alignment. When being thanked by the person who are indebted to her, she often replies to them, stating she doesn't care about them; but her own curious satisfaction. If her curiosity remains unsatisfied for a long time, she will be less calculative. At this state, she will become anxious and desire to vent out a rage. Going on rampage in battle is the best cure to nullify her dissatisfaction. Symin also develops a habit that affect her way of wording, often to ridicule a common words, idiom, and phrase. One of these many examples is stating "Minotaurboy" to substitute the word "Cowboy". Despite the bad impression in her personality, Symin is actually someone who has much respect for other people's dream, even if she doesn't show it. She understood what it feels when one loses their dream. This is why she display an unorthodox care to other people. However, Symin doesn't hide her good side toward her closer relatives. Specifically Ambryn and her mother Shirley. She also would show this to other people if she feel like it, depending on the person's behavior. As for her passion, Symin is a technology enthusiast. She is very creative at designing things, but she lacks engineering skills to make her idea come true. Thus, she often shares her ideas to Brizio who has the engineering skills she lack. Post-volume 3 Ever since Gauth left her, she shown less bad first impression toward people. She is now often to spout a monk-like philosophies of peace at proper situation like Gauth does, prefacing them with "My sister told me this". She does that as a symbol of her resolve to be a more matured person. However, her urge to commit antics is still a problem to her resolve. She still heavily unable to resist her urge from doing so and mostly ended up committing antics anyway. She is torn between using her creativity for personal pleasure and resuming her father's footstep. In addition to that, she is looking for a resolution about what if she gained an ultimate power to reform Venduros government, and what kind of world will she create for Venduros? With Gauth as her primary rival who already found his resolution, a simple desire such as merely saving people dream won't be enough to defeat Gauth's will power. She need the desire of a ruler. Battle Weapon Symin possesed two weapons. The main weapon is Wild Joker and the secondary weapon is Flash Impulse. Wild Joker is a serrated great sword that can transform into an energy shooter. The weapon transformation is simple but the system of the weapon is complex. Flash Impulse is her very outfit coated with white dust. Used to enhance her martial arts prowess as well as a protective armor with a rather unwanted weakness. Post-volume 3 She posses two weapon as well, the primary is a remake of Wild Joker namely Frozen Flame and the secondary is a remake of Flash Impulse called Radiant Trail Frozen Flame is smaller than Wild Joker, allowing Symin to move faster as well as increase her versatility when wielding it. It also allow her to "dual wield" with Frozen Flame and Radiant Trail. Meaning allowing her to simultaneously perform swordplay and martial arts. Function wise, Frozen Flame is a searing blade that transform into an energy gun that can also be used as knuckle. The sear blade itself is an artificial phenomenon made out of mixture of earth, fire, water, and ice dust. It inflict flames that can eventually freeze, incinerating anything imprisoned within the fiery crystal. The sear blade default shape is a crystallized orange flame with yellow ornate. Overall, the shape of the blade is limited to Symin's imagination and the amount of preserved dust. The shape can be either solid or fiery. When being solid, the blade apply some sort of Thermal Lance system, it can cut hard metal. When at fiery form, Symin can lash out burst of flames that froze her victim in an incinerating ice prison at the cost of high amount of dust. At the gun form, the sear blade will dissipate, leaving the hard shell of the weapon to be more useful in martial art combat. It can be used as both melee weapon and ranged. Although ranged attack damage isn't as powerful as the original Wild Joker. In other world, it trades attack power for versatility and more speed. Unlike Flash Impulse, Radiant Trail has its automatic system removed to get rid the weakness when the automatic system was applied. Semblance Her semblance is called '''Joker Constellation. '''It allow her to control particles made out of dust usage leftover that somewhat bound to her. She controls them like a puppeteer. Basically, she can recycle dust usage and use it for another purposes. Her semblance is simple, but the usage is vastly varied. It is almost as if she have multiple semblances. Sometimes it can come of as if she were able to mimic someone else's semblance. Background The youngest daughter of a notorious Ex-noble and a simple archer. Their family runs an orphanage but Symin never know that her father use to run an Engineering Company. The company was closed down before she were even born. Symin and her elder sister Ambryn are trained a combat skills by their father at young age. Her father was a weird but also a strict person that his training method is somewhat as effective as the training that given by those of harsh master who push their student to their very limit. The training method involves a nasty yet healthy concoction known as "Abny Power Blend" to punish mistakes during training. It weirdly giving the siblings the mentality of not affording mistake and motivation to win as if their "life" depend on it. However, her father passed away before he delivered his knowledge and skill to Symin. Thus, Ambryn took over his place and become Symin's new instructor. But with their life condition climbed down, they have little time to do so. With their mother being crippled, Ambryn had to take the matron role as well as other responsibilities. With such burden weighted on Ambryn shoulder, she had to share task with Symin, assigning her to deal with shopping, accompany the kids when the elder sister not around. Trivia Category:Fan Made Character